


The Slippery Slope of Questioning Your Sexuality

by YourFellowSburbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFellowSburbian/pseuds/YourFellowSburbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jade move to New York thanks to John's Dad, James getting relocated to New York.</p>
<p>With their friends Rose and Dave already there they start going to school together and hanging out more and John starts to question his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slippery Slope of Questioning Your Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for possible future events. Feel free to leave a comment.

John rested his head on the window as he watched the scenery pass by. Him and his dad were currently driving from Washington to New York in their moving van. At first John was ecstatic! All his friends lived in New York. Well, they didn't all used to live there. Jade moved in with him when their grandpa died so now she was moving to New York there with John, and Dave moved in with Rose and their mom when CPS had taken him away from Bro who was really abusive. Dave seemed happier now that he was living with the Lalondes, but did keep his last name Strider, he informed the John and Jade that it still suited him.

When John and Jade first heard the news of them moving they were rushing to their rooms and immediately started packing. Neither of them were aware the long drive ahead of them.

"Ugh... Uncle Egbert, how long is this drive?" Jade whined, he and John had been taking turns asking the same questions.

"Couldn't we have just taken a plane?" James chuckle and shook his head at the question.

"No. This was cheaper when it came to transporting our stuff. Now hush and entertain yourselves. I believe you should be getting cell service soon." He tried to reassure. That's what had been keeping them occupied for the first part of the trip, but once they went into the mountains they had lost service and started complaining. The kids grumbled as they pulled out their cell phones to find that neither of them had service yet. Jade nudged John and tried to get him to complain, but he shook his head. 

"I think I'm just going to listen to the music Dave sent me before we left." He informed the other. She giggled at him and rolled her eyes.

"You two have it bad." She teased, John rolled his eyes in return.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not romantically interested in Dave. I'm not a homosexual and I don't think he is either." Jade laughed.

"Yeah, okay John. Whatever you say. You're right though, he's not a homosexual."

John rolled his eyes once more before clicking the audio file Dave had sent him. It was a band he apparently liked and wanted to share with John. John leaned back as Marina and the Diamonds "Electra Heart" album started up. At first he questioned Dave's choice in music. It wasn't like his usual stuff. But the more he listen to the music the more he grew to like it. He smiled to himself as he leaned on the window and shut his eyes, letting the deep vocals of Marina and the Diamonds lull him to sleep.

***

It had been weeks, thanks to the traffic, sleeping in hotels, as getting lost. John and Jade had stopped complaining once they both figured it would just stress Dad Egbert out. But they finally got there. The house was near the Lalonde's and it was actually pretty nice. As John stepped out of the car and looked up at the house his father spoke up.  
"We got quite a deal on this house." He said proudly. John and Jade glanced at each other before John spoke up.

"Umm... Dad. It wasn't super cheap because someone died in here, was it? Because if so I'm moving in with the Lalonde's. I refuse to be apart of this horror movie set up." Jade nodded in agreement as Mr. Egbert laughed.

"No. Oh goodness no. I'm a friend of the old owner so he put a discount on it for me since I've helped him out financially before." He shook his head before opening the back of the van. "Alright, now who's ready to move in?"  
***  
After moving in James had brought the two to the Lalonde's house. John and Jade ran up to the door and knocked excitedly and waited for the door to open. Mr. Egbert chuckled as Mrs. Lalonde opened the door.

"You're finally here! The kids are upstairs in Roses room talking about who know what." John and Jade nodded and shouted a quick "thanks" before bolting up the stairs.  
Jade beat John up the stairs by a long shot. He could hear her squealing and probably hugging Rose and Dave from where he was just at the top of the stair. Rose came out of her room and smiled at John.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece." She teased before giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

"It was brutal. I don't think I can sit down ever again." He complained, getting a chuckle out of Rose. They pulled away and she nodded her head towards her room.

"C'mon. Dave's been driving me crazy with how anxious he was to see you... Since you are 'best bros' after all." She smirked as John smiled and walked to Rose's room where Jade still had Dave in a death grip hug. John and Rose laughed and John spoke up.

"Come on, Jade... You can't hog him all to yourself. Let me have some time with my best bro." Jade shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. You guys are always talking to each other and I don't get to as much, so this is your punishment."

Dave huffed. "Harley... Can't really breathe... Please let go."

Jade laughed and pulled away. "Oh okay fine. Sorry." 

John and Dave smiled at each other for a moment as they walked up to each other.

"Oh my god, just hug already." Jade rolled her eyes. John laughed and huffed the other, his head perfectly fit right under Dave's, a reminder that he was incredibly short. In retrospect Dave was 6' something" and actually pretty tall for his age anyway. But it still made the other boy feel short. John smiled and looked up at Dave as they pulled away from each other.

"It's so good to finally see you in person. Man, I knew you were tall but holy shit dude." John laughed as Dave smirked and shook his head.

"It's always great to see me, but damn Egbert, I thought you said you were average height. You're so small." John pouted and playfully punched Dave in the arm.

"Excuse you. I am average height! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Rose is taller than you."

"Yeah we'll she's related to you, therefore, she's more likely to be on the taller side of things." John argued.

"Jade is even taller than you."

"SHE'S WEARING HEELS." He motioned to he feet. For someone who was just traveling, she hadn't looked like she was traveling the entire time, always wearing fancy looking dresses and skirts along with high heels.

"It's true. John has an inch or two on me when I'm not wearing these babies. They're 5 inches high." She stated with a giggle. John motioned angrily in her direction. "See?"  
The three others laughed and John couldn't help but laugh too. Not too long after they were all sitting on Rose's bed, talking and catching up on things that had never come up in their online chats.


End file.
